


Tick Tock

by SatansHarlot



Series: Baby Boom! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out he's pregnant and Harry assures him that he'll take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So i wrote this a few weeks ago and instead of publishing all of it at one time I decided to make it a series. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks! xx

Louis sat on the edge of the bathtub in his and Harry’s shared home. He waited patiently with his phone in his hand starring at the timer. He’d been feeling off the last couple of weeks and was throwing up in the morning almost daily now. He thought hard to a time that him and Harry haven’t used a condom while having sex but it shouldn’t of mattered because Louis wasn’t a carrier but he knew well enough that sometimes that didn’t matter, that those tests weren’t always accurate. 

Louis was startled by the sound of his phone going off and on shaky legs he made his way to the edge of the sink. He sucked in a deep breath before grabbing the tiny white stick in his hand and peering down at it, a pink faint plus sign was showing.

“I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant with Harry’s fucking child,” Louis said laughing to himself hysterically. He was immediately flushed with a thousand and one questions his brain was trying to go over. 

“Would Harry want the child? Would he even want a child with me? Yeah we’ve talked about it but that doesn’t mean he’s changed his mind. What if he changed his mind? How are the fans going to take it? How are the boys going to take it? What am I going to do?!” Louis threw his hands up frustrated with himself and how he let himself be so stupid when he knew this was a possibility. He scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands and made his way into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and making a cup of tea for himself.

He sat down at the breakfast nook and slowly sipped on his tea; going threw a million and one possibilities of how Harry was going to react to this. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard the locks being turned on the front door down the hall. 

“Shit,” Louis thought to himself and quickly got up from his seat and made his way to the sink trying to distract himself by doing the dishes.

“Hey love,” Harry said setting the groceries on the counter and walking over the Louis and wrapping his arms around him.

“Whatcha doin’?” Harry asked settling his chin on Louis’ shoulder and peering over.

“What’s it look like Hazza?” Louis said back more exasperated then he would of liked and cursed at himself because he was sure Harry was going to ask what was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” There it was, those two little words that Louis was dying not to hear because he couldn’t lie to Harry.

“Nothing H, I’m just doing dishes,” Louis said back scrubbing harder on the pan he was currently holding. Harry took the pan out of Louis’s hands and set it down in the sink and then grabbed a paper towel and wiped Louis’s hands so they were all dry.

Harry always took care of Louis because he knew how much he took care of the other boys. Louis was strong when he needed to be for the band and was the rock under their feet and because of that Harry took care of him when they were home; making breakfast and dinner, cuddling him, and washing him in the bath. Harry was very protective of his Louis and he cherished him with his whole heart. Loved him to death. 

Harry turned Louis around and Louis’s gaze immediately fell to the middle of his chest. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’s hips saying,

“Come on Lou, talk to me. Please?” Louis sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his hands in fists. Wiggling in Harry’s grasp Louis spoke out quietly, so quietly that Harry had to strain just to hear him.

“I-I’m pregnant Haz…” Louis slowly opened his eyes to look up at Harry who was close to tears now. Louis’s worst fears were coming true Harry didn’t want the child and he was going to be having it alone by himself without his Harry. Louis broke free from Harry’s grip on his hips and tried to make his way around him but Harry shot his hand out and firmly grabbed Louis by his bicep and bringing him to stand in front of him again.

Harry dropped down to his knees with a broken sob and brought his face to Louis’ abdomen. “Y-You mean there’s a-a little H-Harry in there?” Harry rasped out threw his sobs. Louis laced his fingers threw Harry’s hair crying himself now before saying, 

“Y-Yeah a little H-Harry,” Louis tugged gently on Harry’s hair making him look up at him. “Y-You aren’t mad?” Louis asked quietly. Harry brought his hands from where they were still gripping Louis’s hips and ran them under the hem of his shirt before pushing it up and holding it there. He brought his face to Louis’s abdomen again and kissed it all over threw broken sobs before looking back up at Louis and saying, 

“I can n-never be mad at y-you Louis. You’re the l-love of my l-life and I’m more then h-happy to be s-starting a family w-with you.” Louis dropped down to his knees before Harry and kissed him hard and deep threw his sobs of joy his fingers running up Harry’s chest and threading threw his hair.

“We’re having a baby Haz,” Louis said threw kisses with a smile now playing on his lips pressing against Harry’s. 

“We’re having a fucking baby, Jesus fucking Christ Louis, we’re starting a family,” Harry stated. After kneeling in front of each other kissing aimlessly for what felt like decades Harry brought himself up and reached his hands out to grab Louis’s hands and pull him up.

“How far along are we,” Harry asked Louis with a smile on his face.

“We?” Louis said with his eyes crinkling and a smile so big his face felt like it was splitting in half. 

“Yes we, this is as much my child as it is yours, this is our child and I want to know, so come on spit it out now Mister,” Harry said back almost child like.  
“Uh- I don’t know actually. I just found out today and I’m guessing maybe a month?”

“Wait, you haven’t seen a doctor yet?” Harry asked sternly, pulling his phone out and dialing a number.

“N-No?” Louis asked back questioning as he heard the faint sound of ringing on the phone.

“Yes, I’d like to make an appointment for Louis Tomlinson with Dr. Tylers tomorrow?” Harry was now playing with Louis’s fingers as the receptionist listed times to him. “Nine A.M. will be perfect, thank you,” and with that Harry hung up the phone and wrapped Louis in his arms kissing his forehead.

“You’re going to coddle me aren’t you?” Louis asked with a smile on his lips.

“You have no fucking idea babe,” Harry said back laughing quietly. “Just fuck could you imagine what you are going to look like? All full and round with my baby inside of you. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you, more so then now.” 

Louis smiled to himself looking up threw his eyelashes at Harry while playing with the hem of his shirt, “Yeah?” Harry trailed his hands from where they were settled on Louis’s hips and ran his them over Louis’s abdomen, “So fucking full with my child…” Harry trailed off before bringing his lips to ghost over Louis’s ear continuing, “I just want to pump you full of my seed all over again.” 

Louis whimpered quietly his knees almost giving out before letting out a quiet, “Please.” 

“You want that Louis? To be pumped full of my seed even though you’re already pregnant? You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you?” Harry mumbled before sinking his teeth into Louis’s neck causing the smaller boy to shoot out his hands and grip them in Harry’s shirt. “My dirty little slut,” Harry stated before lifted Louis carefully. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and allowed himself to be carried up the stairs and down the hall to their shared bedroom. 

Harry laid Louis down on top of the duvet carefully before bringing himself up again to admire Louis and mumbling more to himself then to his partner, “Fuck you’re already glowing.” Louis was gripping and ungripping the duvet underneath him desperately wanting something to be done to him, “Harry please.” 

“Shush!” Harry snapped kneeling on the bed running his hands up and down Louis’s thighs admiring his thick thighs and wide hips. He brought his hands up to Louis’s shirt and pulled it off slowly before Louis plopped back down onto the bed. Harry leaned forward and ghosted his lips from the top of Louis’s jeans to the middle of his chest where he kissed Louis leaving a beautiful dark mark in its wake. 

Harry’s kisses traveled over the top of Louis’s chest before bringing one of Louis’s nipples into his mouth and sucking gently causing Louis to stir even more underneath him. “Could you imagine how sensitive they’ll be when you’re farther along in your pregnancy? The slightest touch and they’d be aching for more,” Harry mumbled before taking the other one in his mouth and biting gently.

Louis was struggling underneath him to not shoot his hands out and rip Harry apart but he knew that wasn’t allowed. Not when he was getting praise like this, when Harry was taking care of him. 

“Please,” Louis rasped. 

“What do you want Louis? You have to use your words, big boys use there words remember?” Harry said sitting up again and unbutton Louis’s jeans and sliding them off along with his boxers.

“I-I want you t-to fuck m-me,” Louis sobbed out, the pressure too much for him and he needed something anything now. “Shh it’s okay baby, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you, I always do,” Harry mumbled out wiping the tears off Louis’s face before getting up and walking over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. Harry positioned himself between Louis’s spread legs and while slicking up his fingers, leaned forward and started kissing and mouthing along the inside of Louis’s thighs.  
By now Louis was full on crying, begging for something to be done to him. Harry reached out his hand and slowly traced Louis’s rim with his middle finger before slowly sinking in.

“Fuck yes Harry, more… please,” Louis breathed out. Harry remembered that he was still sort of loose from this morning in the shower when he fingered him so he slowly pulled out and pushed in two of his fingers and pumped them back in fast. Harry was working up a rhythm and spreading his fingers, avoiding Louis’s prostate. He slowly pushed in three fingers and started to scissor them in different direction, working Louis open. 

When harry deemed Louis ready he pulled his fingers out with a reluctant moan from Louis before he slicked himself up and loomed over his pregnant boyfriend. Harry took the base of his cock in his left hand and slowly ran the tip over Louis’s stretched hole.

“I’m going to fill you up with my seed Louis, stuff you full with it even though you’re already pregnant. Soon you’ll show and soon I’ll be able to leave the most beautiful hickie’s on the stretched taunt skin,” Harry breathed out on the shell of Louis’s ear. All Louis was doing was crying and digging his nails into the back of Harry’s shoulder blades while thrusting his hips up feeling the tip of Harry’s cock catch on his rim, silently begging for him to continue. 

When Harry was done with teasing he plunged all the way in with a loud groan and an even louder moan from his partner. Harry rested his elbows on either side of Louis’s head as he pounded into him ruthlessly. Louis was sobbing and shaking underneath him because the moment Harry sunk inside of him, it was constant pressure on his prostate. He never felt so full when Harry wasn’t inside of him, he craved his cock sometimes, needed it to relax and wash everything away. 

“You gonna come like this? Going to come without even being touched?” Harry asked as he sped up, his orgasm quickly approaching. Louis let out a broken sob and he went pliant, a sheet of white spreading over his vision as he came hard, body shaking along with it. Harry plunged in a few more times before he came hard into his boyfriend. Harry quickly pulled out and got up, grabbing the flannel they kept on the side of the bed and cleaned them both up before taking Louis in his arms.  
“You did so good for me, you’re always so good for me Louis. So fucking good for me,” Harry praised kissing all over Louis’s face, trying to rid the tear tracks there.  
“Mmm,” Louis replied sleepily, nuzzling into his boyfriend. 

“Remember we have to get up at seven tomorrow to make it to the doctors by nine okay?” Harry said quietly. 

“I get up everyday at six thirty-eight on the dot,” Louis mumbled back.

“What? Why?” Harry asked worried.

“Morning sickness,” Louis stated and Harry just tightened his arms around his boyfriend possessively. 

“No more of being up by yourself, when you wake up wake me up too so I can get you a glass of water for when you’re done okay?” 

“Mmkay Haz,” Louis stated. “Can we go to bed now, m’sleepy.” Harry laughed before covering them with the duvet and drifting off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
